1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hunting accessories, and more particularly to a game animal dragging system.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,243,164; 4,335,891; 4,431,121; 4,887,823; 5,382,064; and 5,848,816, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse game dragging devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical game animal dragging system.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of game animal dragging system, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.